


Anniversary Surprise

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Harry has special plans for Ginny on their 20th wedding anniversary. Unbeknownst to both of them, so do their children and their best friends.





	Anniversary Surprise

"Are we alone?" Harry nuzzled his wife's neck as she stood at the window with her morning tea, gazing out at the valley of Godric's Hollow. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close, holding her arse against his burgeoning erection. 

Ginny smiled, set down her cup and turned around. "James and Al are helping George at the shop, and Lily's at Hermione and Ron's, playing with Rose." 

"So we got lucky then." 

"Yes, we did. I was actually quite surprised considering how it's usually like pulling teeth to get them out of bed before ten o'clock." Ginny curled her arms around his neck, and he pressed his hands into the small curve of her back. 

"Well then, Happy 20th Anniversary," Harry said, and kissed her. 

"Happy Anniversary. I can't believe it's been twenty years already." 

Harry brought his hands up her front and cupped her breasts through her dressing gown, gently thumbing her nipples which hardened immediately under his touch. "You don't look a day over twenty." 

"You're an awful liar, Potter, but I appreciate the thought," Ginny purred, rifling her fingers through his messy hair. "So we're on for dinner tonight?" 

"Oh yes, we're on for dinner, and for a lot more if I get my way." Harry grabbed her waist and lifted her up, setting her on the counter. He parted her legs, slipping his hand up inside her dressing gown to massage her inner thigh. 

"Don't you think we're a little old to be shagging on the kitchen counter?" Ginny teased. 

"We're never too old for that." 

Ginny smiled appreciatively at his tented plaid pajama bottoms, which she then yanked firmly down past his waist. "Some things never change," she said. 

"Well thank Merlin." Harry pulled her forward to the edge of the counter and moved away the folds of her dressing gown. As his fingers slipped over her bare skin and hair, he smiled. "No knickers. Mrs. Potter, you know what I like." 

"No, I know how you are, Mr. Potter." She winked. 

Harry flicked his thumb over the swollen bead of her clit, and she growled. "I always knew you were the girl for me," he said. Then he slipped inside her, moaning as the tight walls of her cunt grabbed onto his cock. She wrapped her legs around his waist and crossed her ankles, while he cupped her arse and held her up. 

"What do you say we skip dinner tonight and go straight to dessert instead?" Harry murmured, his breath hot against her neck. 

"Well I was looking forward to a romantic night out. We rarely get to do that any more." 

"It's just that I'm afraid I won't be able to restrain myself in the restaurant, and I might have to take you right there on the table, in front of everyone." 

"Mm, that might be kind of hot, actually." Ginny chuckled. "Although perhaps not such good publicity for the Ministry." 

"No, I don't think so. "

"Not to mention our kids would bloody kill us if it got into the papers." 

"And your parents," Harry added, increasing the frequency of his thrusts. 

"Yes, my parents would definitely not be pleased. So I think we'll just stick to the plan, and have a nice, quiet dinner – without sex."

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry pulled away the top of her dressing gown and pounced on her breasts with his mouth, cupping them in his hands and then lifting them and pushing them together. He released himself inside her with a long, protracted moan that vibrated against her chest, and sent waves of heat through her belly.

Ginny dropped her hand between her legs to tease her clit. "Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for sex, only after dinner, and in the privacy of our own home. Speaking of which, we are still alone right now, so let's go upstairs and continue where we left off." She smiled, lifting his spectacles off his nose and setting them on the counter. 

Harry frowned. "No, I don't want to go upstairs. Let's go to the sofa." 

"Harry, have you learned nothing? We've never come through a shag on the sofa without being caught. First by Teddy, then Al…" 

"Al caught us nine years ago, Gin, and both times it was just bad timing on our part, trying it when kids were in the house. Now, there are no kids. Plus, I like the sofa." He tucked a lock of hair over her ear and kissed her. 

"I like the sofa too, I helped pick it out. But the bed is bigger, and softer." 

"Humor me." Harry winked and he helped her off the counter. Frowning, Ginny straightened her dressing gown and then followed him into the sitting room. Harry guided her to the sofa, where after shedding their clothes they sprawled together with her on top of him.

"Best decision I ever made." Harry looked up at her with a satisfied smile. Then he lifted his right arm and said, "Accio present!" 

"Present? Harry, we said that we weren't going to do that this time," Ginny protested. 

"You don't need to give me anything else, Gin. You and the kids are my present." 

A small box wrapped in metallic red paper drifted to the sofa and then settled in Ginny's hand. She looked at it and then at her husband, who watched her with quiet anticipation. Her heart swelled. "Really, you shouldn't have done this." 

"Just open it," he prodded.

Inside was an anniversary band made up of tiny encrusted diamonds and rubies. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "Harry!" she wanted to scold him for going overboard, but then her throat constricted and she couldn't speak. 

Harry took her hand, and slipped the anniversary band onto her left finger above her wedding band. "I'd do it all over again," he said, and then he kissed her fingers. 

"Oh my God, I just…Harry, it's—" her eyes welled with tears. 

"You don't have to say anything, love. Every minute of the last twenty years has been the best of my life, and it's all because of you. I love you, Ginny." 

"I love you," she echoed, her voice catching. Then she tossed away the box, grabbed his head and pulled him to her in a long, searing kiss. His hands ran up the slope of her back and fisted in her hair, while his hard cock pressed urgently into her belly.

"Oh Merlin, Gin…" 

"I know," she said with a little smile, and she rose up onto her knees long enough to position her entrance over his waiting erection. Then she sank onto it slowly, relishing every second as his length filled her. Harry's hands came out of her hair to cup her breasts, squeezing and rolling the soft mounds between his fingers as she arched her back and pushed her hips forward to grind her clit against his cock. She moaned. Her hair fell over her face in a thick red curtain and she pushed it away, just in time to notice the small crowd of people that had suddenly appeared just inside the doorway. She froze.

Someone gasped, and then Ron's voice bellowed: "Oi! It's been twenty years, aren't you two tired yet?!" 

"Oh bloody hell," Harry cursed thickly, his face turning crimson as Ginny covered her breasts with her arms. 

"Mum, what are you doing?" Lily asked. 

"Nothing you need to know about, love," Hermione answered for Ginny. 

"Well we came here to give you a surprise Happy Anniversary party, but it looks like the party's already started!" James quipped. Al, Rose and Hugo laughed. 

"James!" Harry called threateningly, and started to sit up. Ginny put her hand on his shoulder.

"James Sirius Potter, don't make me come over there!" Ginny warned, shooting her famous Weasley glare. All the children immediately fell silent. 

"Sorry, mum," James muttered. 

Ginny summoned her dressing gown and Harry's pajama bottoms. "Everyone please go into the kitchen for a minute, will you?" 

Once the room cleared, Harry stood up and yanked on his pajamas. "Well, that was bloody great. I don't know about you, but I always appreciate it when your brother catches us shagging. Impeccable timing, he has. And then the kids…What's so ruddy funny?" 

Ginny had been trying to contain herself, but finally she couldn't, and burst out laughing. She tied the sash on her dressing gown, and then wrapped her arms around Harry's waist. "I told you we should have gone upstairs," she said, giving him a kiss on the chin.

"It's not funny, Gin." 

"Yes it is, and you know it." 

"Just once, can't we have a bit of fun on the sofa without being caught?" 

"On this sofa? No." Ginny smirked, and then she kissed him. "Happy Anniversary, Harry." 

"Happy Anniversary, love." Harry smiled.


End file.
